


Meet the Family

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [54]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lance is a good husband, Meet the Family, Shiro is a fashionista but he also WILL wear crocs with socks, Sibling Rivalry, but like... in the most mild teasing way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith and his pack meets Lance's family for the first time.





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I JUST READ WHEN THE PACK GOES TO EARTH AND I LOVE IT! Can I request the pack meeting the McClain Family? Or any Earth family to see good humans unlike Iverson"

“Keith?” Lance questioned.

“Yeah, Lancey?” Keith asked, looking up from his datapad.

“Well, I was telling my family about you and your pack and uh… they wanna have dinner with you guys. All of you.” Lance said. Keith looked briefly alarmed before he relaxed and sighed softly.

“I know we’d love to, Antok has been insisting we host your family for dinner as well.” Keith said.

“Great! So… is Saturday night good?” Lance asked. “My place? We’ll eat outside, I know your pack wouldn’t fit inside. Human houses aren’t really… made for people who are twelve feet tall.” Lance said at Keith’s confused look. Keith nodded and smiled brightly.

“I’ll let my pack know.” He said.

-

“Shiro, I don’t know what to wear!” Keith lamented miserably on Saturday afternoon, a few hours before he and his pack were supposed to leave for Lance’s house. Shiro smiled amusedly and shook his head.

“Don’t think on it too much. I’m sure he would like casual, but nice and clean.” Shiro said calmly. The calm voice soothed Keith’s nerves the slightest bit.

“But I’m meeting his parents, Shiro! This is important!” Keith said.

“I’m not saying it isn’t. That’s why I said casual, but nice and clean. Something comfortable, but clean and nice. So, not your skinny jeans that are ripped to shreds.” Shiro said. He was talking about Keith’s skinny jeans that had a bunch of distressing on it, making it looked ripped to shreds.

“But I don’t know what that means!” Keith said.

“Calm down, Keith. No need to get all worked up about it. Would you feel better if I picked for you?” Shiro asked gently. Keith nodded, looking overwhelmed as he frantically dug in his closet. Shiro had Keith stand to the side as he rummaged through the closet, occasionally holding clothes up to Keith’s body.

Finally, Shiro decided on a pair of dark blue jeans that, while not super skinny, were not straight-legged, either. Somewhere in between. He laid that on the bed and turned back to the closet to decide on a shirt.

“Alright, I think this is perfect.” Shiro said, laying out the shirt he had decided on. It was a red and white button-up with a black undershirt. “Alright, I’ll leave so you can get dressed, and then we’ll decide on finishing touches.” He said.

“You’re the best, Shiro. Thank you.” Keith said, hugging Shiro tightly. Shiro smiled and ruffled Keith’s hair.

“You’re welcome, buddy. Now get dressed.” He said, leaving the room. Keith quickly dressed and called Shiro back in.

“Alright. Now for finishing touches.” Shiro said. He started by rolling the sleeves of the button-up to Keith’s elbows. He stepped back and tilted his head. He went over to the small collection of accessories Keith owned, deciding on a simple watch with a faux leather band, putting it on Keith. He nodded to himself before buttoning the shirt up until three buttons were left undone and handing Keith a pair of clean black and white sneakers. “There.” He said. Keith looked down at himself and grinned.

“This is perfect!” He shouted in glee. He hugged Shiro again and rushed to go gather his pack so that they wouldn’t be late for the arranged time.

-

Keith knocked on the door of the McClain family door, smiling brightly. A young woman that Keith recognized as Lance’s sister, Veronica, answered the door.

“Thank God you’re here. Lance has been driving me crazy with how nervous he’s been.” Veronica said good-naturedly. “Come on in. We’re eating in the backyard, but mom’s finishing up dinner. I can let you guys into the yard, if you want?” She offered to Keith’s larger pack members. When they nodded, she held up a finger and walked away, soon unlocking the back gate and letting them into the yard.

She let Keith into the house, where he was tackled in a hug by his boyfriend.

“Keith! Oh, wow, you look amazing babe!” Lance said. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue, short sleeved button up shirt.

“You do too.” Keith said. Lance smiled and let go to go help his parents with dinner.

“Do you need any help?” Keith asked politely.

“Thank you, sweetie, but the guests don’t need to help.” Mrs. McClain said. Keith nodded in understanding and smiled.

“Oh! Keith, this is my mom and dad. You’ve already met Veronica, and everyone else is outside.” He said. Keith nodded.

“Its nice to meet you.” He said politely to Lance’s parents.

“Its nice to meet you too, Keith. Lance tells me your mom is an alien?” Mr. McClain said. Keith nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. I didn’t know it for a long time. The other people I came with are my pack. They’re sort of like… well, a family, but we’re not all related.” Keith said shyly.

“Aww, no need to be so shy, babe.” Lance said, teasingly poking Keith’s cheek before taking plates of food out to the backyard with Keith following. Outside, it was hectic, but in a good way. Keith could see two young children climbing on Antok, and Antok seemed to be encouraging it, quickly catching them whenever they slipped. People were talking amongst each other as if no one was a giant alien.

“Nadia, Sylvio, stop climbing on Mr. Antok.” A woman said.

“Oh, it is no problem. They are just having fun.” Antok said. “Besides, Galra are built for this. Young kits of our species love to climb on their pack members. It is actually quite vital for their development, according to some studies.” He said, letting the boy down when he squirmed to be put down.

“Uncle Lance! Mr. Antok is so tall!’ The child said.

“Yeah he is!” Lance agreed brightly.

“Everyone is tall!” The girl said as he walked over to Lance.

“Yeah, they are pretty tall, huh, Nadia?” Lance agreed. “Everyone, this is my... mate? Yeah, mate, which is basically the Galra version of being married, Keith. Keith, this is my older sister, Rachel, my older brothers, Marco and Luis, Luis’ wife, Lisa, and their children, Nadia and Sylvio.” Lance introduced. Keith waved shyly.

“Its nice to meet you all.” He said. “This is my mom, Krolia, my twin sister, Acxa, my older brother, Regris, and my pack members Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz.” Keith introduced to the large family.

The large group settled into dinner rather quickly, conversation starting up between all of them.

“So, Kolivan, you and Antok are married?” Rachel asked curiously.

“Yes, we are mated. Keith has explained that as being married, by human terms.” Kolivan answered.

“Lance, is this the same Keith you had a massive crush on at the Garrison?” Marco asked teasingly. Lance sputtered, immediately clapping a hand over Marco’s mouth to prevent any more information from coming out of his mouth.

“Aw, Lancey, you had a crush on me?” Keith asked.

“A massive crush. I once found his diary and at least three pages were filled with different versions of “Lance Kogane” and “Keith McClain” and “Keith Kogane-McClain.” Rachel answered with a grin, loving any opportunity to tease her little brother..

“It was not a diary! It was a journal!” Lance said, blushing as Keith laughed.

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Keith said. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, if Shiro were here, he’d tell you about the time I accidentally turned in a test with scribble drawings of us together on it.” Keith said. Lance laughed and kissed Keith’s cheek.

“That’s adorable.” Lance said.

“So, Keith, Lance made it seem like you and he were enemies at the Garrison. Is that true?” Mr. McClain asked.

“Uh, yeah, kind of. We weren’t the best of friends, so we just kind of… created a non-existent rivalry.” Keith said shyly. Lance pulled Keith to his side, letting him lay his head on his shoulder.

“Hey, I know I have a big and rowdy family and you’re not always a fan of a lot of noise. You let me know if you need a break, okay?” Lance whispered to him. Keith nodded and smiled up at him.

“Thank you. I’m not overwhelmed or anything, I just… I’m not good at conversation.” Keith answered.

“I understand, babe. Just relax, let it come naturally. It’ll be fine.” Lance said. Keith smiled and nodded, relaxing a bit and nuzzling his mate.

-

After dinner, Keith had insisted on helping with the dishes, to the point that he was almost arguing with Lance’s parents. As soon as he realized that he was turning it into an argument, he darted.

“Is he okay?” Marco asked worriedly.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just really nervous about this, he’s probably worried that he offended mom and dad or made a bad impression.” Lance said. Marco nodded and furrowed his eyebrows.

“He knows they wouldn’t be, right? Like, mom and dad know that he was probably raised to help hosts with stuff?” He said. Lance sighed and shook his head.

“No. Marco, you have to understand. Keith didn’t grow up with family like we did. He was a foster kid, and he never stayed at one house for longer than a few months. He was raised to help hosts, probably, but he also has bad experiences with arguments between people who are authoritatively above him.”

“I’ve never seen any of the people anyone’s brought home be this nervous. Does he have something like anxiety?” Rachel asked, and Lance knew it was coming from a good place. She always seemed to take anyone Lance has ever dated under her wing, becoming just as protective over them as she was to her blood siblings. 

“I’m not really sure. Its not my place to go into detail, but he’s had some bad experiences in foster care with the parents.” Lance said. “He’ll be okay.” He added, going off to find his mate.

-

“Keith, I promise you everything is okay. My mom and dad aren’t mad at you if that’s what you're worried about. They just don’t like to have the guests do any of the work. We think the guest should relax and make conversation, not have to help with chores. They’re not mad because you do things differently.” Lance said, sitting next to where Keith was sitting on his bed. Keith nodded and started to relax.

“Sorry. I just… needed some space.” Keith said.

“Hey, there’s no problem with that. We’re gonna have movie night, you wanna come join in or do you need a few more minutes?” Lance asked.

“No. I can join in, and I want to. Lets go.” Keith said, standing up and following Lance into the living room. Thace was teaching the others how to construct a nest so they could all lounge and be comfortable, and Antok was becoming a living rock wall once again.

“We're gonna watch Sleeping Beauty until the kids go to bed, then we're gonna watch Jurassic Park or something. You ever seen those?” Luis asked. Keith shrugged.

“I didn't watch a whole lot of movies as a kid, so no.” Keith answered with a shrug.

“Oh, you'll love them. Sleeping Beauty is a classic, and Marco cries during Jurassic Park when the theme plays.” Luis said.

“I do not cry!” Marco protested.

“Oh yeah? You always cry because of how beautiful it is.” Rachel said.

“I can't believe my own family would expose me like this.” Marco said. Keith smiled and laid his head on Lance's chest as Sleeping Beauty started playing.

-

Turns out, the plan was to play Sleeping Beauty to get the kids to go to sleep quicker. It wasn't their favorite movie, and it was close to their bedtimes, so it wasn't long because Lisa and Luis went to put them in bed.

Keith was more preoccupied with letting Lance put various face masks on him. Though, when lance let him have a look at the face mask, it looked so much like frosting that Keith dipped his finger in and went to stick it in his mouth when Lance squawked and slapped his hand.

“What are you doing?! That's poisonous if you eat it!” Lance exclaimed. Keith blinked in confusion before nodding and putting it on his face instead. He looked rather embarrassed, his ears drooping. “No, I was just worried, don't be embarrassed, babe.”

Keith shrugged and laid at Lance’s side as Jurassic Park started playing. Lance smiled and draped a blanket over him.

“Just sleep if you want to, honey. I know you’re used to going to bed at a certain time.” Lance said. “If it makes you feel better, Veronica usually falls asleep within 15 minutes of any movie.”

“Why are you just exposing your family like this?” Veronica asked playfully. Lance laughed lightly.

“Because I want Keith to know our family is wild so anything he does isn’t super weird.” Lance answered. “Plus I like exposing you.”

“How dare-” Veronica said, narrowing her eyes at her brother before flopping onto the nest to watch the movie.

“Why are these humans surprised by this? Daibazaal was home to creatures twice that size!” Ulaz said, confused.

“What?!” Rachel exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

“Indeed. Daibazaal, the Galra home planet, was home to creatures twice that size, perhaps even larger.” Thace said. “Killing one could oftentimes feed an entire town for several days, perhaps even a pheobe if it was small enough.”

“Wow. Space sounds crazy.” Rachel said. Lance nodded.

“It is! I’m glad I’m back on Earth, though.” Lance said. “Speaking of, what are your guys’ plans, Kolivan, here on Earth?”

“They are not concrete yet, but we are trying to settle on a nice spot here on Earth for us to stay. Considering the sheer size of Galra, we would need a lot of room. We are thinking about locations nearby so that Lance can be close to his family, but Keith can be close to you and his pack. Galra are physically affected by prolonged separation from the pack, you see.” Kolivan explained.

“That’s cool. I know the war isn’t over yet.” Veronica said.

“It may not be a while. There are a lot of Zarkon supporters still fighting for power.” Ulaz said. Rachel sighed and nodded.

“Well, I hope you all enjoy Earth so far.” Mrs. McClain said with a smile.

“We do. Well, Krolia enjoys seeing the changes on Earth since her time here, do you not, Krolia?” Antok said.

“I do. I loved Earth the first time around, so seeing it again is truly a treat. I visited the house Keith’s father and I lived in with Keith.” Krolia said. “Earth holds a lot of nice memories. Did Keith already fall asleep?” She asked when she saw how Keith was draped in a blanket.

“I think he did. I’m gonna let him sleep, though, he’s cute like this! Look at him, he’s like a little cat!” Lance said, watching as Keith burrowed into Lance’s side and starting to purr as Lance played with his hair. 

“He looks a lot better since the picture of him you showed me when you two were, what, 15 or 16?” Marco said. “Don’t you remember, I thought he was sick or something! He was really skinny and pale then. He looks a lot healthier.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t really healthy then. Not that he was sick or anything, he just… was constantly stressed and that took a physical toll.” Lance said, regarding his sleeping mate. Instead of the skinny, pale boy that Marco was referring to, he saw a half-Galra with a healthy purple tint to his skin, who had developed muscles and had filled out quite a bit.

“Stress has surprising effects on the person. Having the chance to be the kit he is has done wonders for Keith. He is able to take naps, play fight, and just generally relax without any worries.” Ulaz said. Lance nodded and laid down next to Keith. Antok smiled and adjusted the blanket Keith was under to cover Lance as well.

“Sleep, kiraric.” He said gently.

-

“So, Ulaz, are Galra immune to human illnesses?” Mr. McClain asked curiously.

“No, we are not completely immune. However, human illnesses are extremely mild compared to some of the most common illnesses in the universe, so a Galra will only be sick for up to a full quintant.” Ulaz said.

“What do you mean, mild?” Mrs. McClain asked.

“Well, for example, Keith once contracted a very common illness, and he had to be under constant medical watch for almost two movements because we, as doctors with the blade, were scared he was going to die if we left him alone. Usually, it will affect any other species as the common cold affects a human.” Ulaz said. Mrs, McClain nodded and smiled lightly. Looking over, she noticed that nearly all her children were asleep in the nest.

“Galra sleep with their pack in a nest for the most part. It is the most integral part of a Galran household, and it is made with many, many different blankets, pillows, and fabrics. Lance has grown used to a nest, and I am not surprised he has fallen asleep so quickly, especially since he is cuddling his mate.” Kolivan said.

“Galra are very interesting. So you don’t sleep in beds?” Mrs. McClain clarified.

“It depends on the situation. I know Ulaz has the medical bay with the blade set up to have beds in it, and all of the bedrooms do as well. But, Galra much prefer the comfort and familiar scent of a nest to anything else. I know the kits are commonly found sleeping in a pack member’s spot if they are gone on a mission because it smells like them.” Antok said. Keith blinked awake and frowned, looking around.

“Did I fall asleep?” He questioned.

“Yes, you did, kit. Go back to sleep, okay?” Ulaz said, walking over and gently running his claws through Keith’s hair until his eyes closed once again.

“I think I get that a child would want to stay by their parents. Or their pack? It makes them feel safe.” Mr. McClain said.

“Indeed it does. Our kits are still rather young, and we love our kits more than anything else. Plus, our kits know they need not hide anything from us.” Thace said. “Keith is our youngest, according to Krolia, so we are extra protective of him, also considering that he is much smaller than the other Galra.”

“Yeah. Do you think he’ll grow more since he has Galra genes?” Rachel asked.

“My best guess is not very much, if at all. Although, that is not a problem, he is more than capable of taking care of himself despite his smaller size.” Ulaz said.

“I never said he wasn’t. I just noticed how Acxa is a little taller is all.” Rachel said. 

“Oh, Ulaz knows you meant no harm, he just takes every moment to boast about how great the kits are.” Krolia said. “He is a very proud father figure.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Rachel said, hiding a laugh behind her hand. “I’m happy Lance finally got with his dream man, though. He wouldn’t shut up about how great Keith was.”

“Lance is a sweet man. He has done a universe of good for Keith.” Kolivan said. He noticed Rachel yawn and smiled gently. “I think we will head home. If you would like, we could take Keith home with us too.” Kolivan said.

“Oh, no need to take Keith. He’s already asleep, I see no reason to wake him up. Besides, he looks so cozy!” Mr. McClain said brightly. 

“Alright. We will see you later, Mr. and Mrs. McClain. Thank you for your hospitality.” Antok said.

“Its no problem. You all travel safe, alright?” Mrs. McClain said, waving as the pack left the household.

-

“I think tonight was a success.” Krolia said quietly once they had returned to their temporary apartment. She was just finished getting the other two kits tucked into bed in the nest, curled around each other as they drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the exciting day.

“I would say so. It is good that our kid has such a loving and close family-in-law.” Thace said happily as he stretch out in the nest, his ears flicking as he rubbed his cheek against the soft blanket it was laying on.

“You are adorable, my mate. Go to sleep, I will join you shortly.” Ulaz said. Thace knew it was so that he could change his clothes into something more comfortable, so he didn’t protest although he did pout a bit until his mate returned and laid down with him. 

“Alright, everyone, go to sleep.” Kolivan said with a small chuckle as he curled up to Antok.

They didn't worry about Keith, for they knew he was safe with the McClains.


End file.
